The present invention relates to a tool holder with releasable clamping of tools, especially flat tools.
More particularly, it relates to a tool holder which has a slot for inserting a tool and a dowel arranged in a wall of the slot perpendicularly to it to engage in a passage of a tool shaft.
Tool holders of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such tool holder is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,692. It has a spring-loaded dowel and a counterholder displaceable transversely to a saw blade having substantially the same diameter. This tool holder can clamp only saw blades of the same blade thicknesses.